Glee Club
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: The favorite characters from the Hunger Games Series are in competing Glee Clubs, who don't exactly get along. So, what happens when they collide? Read this to find out. Odesta, Clato, Gadge and Peeta and Katniss. Any other couples, PM me. **

**Glee Club: Chapter 1**

A banner hangs above their heads. Imitation them with the faces of the girls intimidating faces. The banner practically telling them, 'We're better than you. You're going to lose.' Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Thresh, Cato and Marvel stand under the banner looking at the faces of Annie, Madge, Katniss, Foxface, Clove and Glimmer. It feels as though they were staring at them.

"Wow," is all that they can say.

"Come on children. We don't want to be late." Effie Trinket, an oddly dressed woman who was helping the teacher who started the whole club chaperone, squealed. They all follow Haymitch and Effie to the auditorium.

When they get there, most of the seats in are mostly filled so they are forced to sit near the back. When the performance is about to begin, Haymitch turns to the boys and smiles.

"Alright kids, this is supposed to be our 'competition', so at least be courteous and kind of clap." He says, putting air quotes around the word competition. The boys laugh and nod as the lights go dim. Someone in front of them takes out a camera and starts to video the dark stage. The music starts and the boy's minds get blown.

A/N: So I went through the many stories that I have and found this so I was thinking that if I get more than five comments that I would continue this.

~Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, we don't stand a chance," Marvel groans. A snort comes from behind them. They all turn around and sees Clove. Clove, the smallest but by far the bravest.

"Way to speak the obvious," she smirks and takes off her black leather jacket, revealing an old band t-shirt. "Why would someone tell the truth if everyone already knows it?"

"Young lady, that is no way to talk to others." Clove raises her eyebrows but raises her hands in defense.

"Sorry, rainbow, didn't mean to offend anybody," she smirks and throws the jacket onto the bench. She and the boys have a staring match while the other girls show up. "Finally, what took you all so long?"

"Sorry," Katniss says for all of them. "Annie refused to leave unless she could redo her make up."

"You guys smeared lipstick on my cheeks," the brunette protests. "I don't think that I am going to be seeing people with lipstick on my cheeks."

"I think that would have been adorable," Finnick smiles and stuffs his hands into his Varsity Jacket. She blushes and smiles at him sweetly. Clove scrunches up her nose, as does Cato.

"So, did all just want to see what you all are going to be losing to or..." Katniss asks, gesturing around at them.

"Well, I thought that we were just going to beat and we did-"

"But, when I was around here, that dorkwad," Clove motions over to Marvel, "and I specifically that you all were, and I quote, 'Dude, we don't stand a chance.'"

"But, Marvel's an idiot." Gale says.

"I am standing right here, guys," Marvel says. Everyone rolls their eyes and hush them.

"What happened... to your eye?" Gale asks Annie motioning to her left eye.

"None of your business, that's what happened." Clove snaps and shushes Annie. "You don't have to tell them anything."

"It's okay," she turns to the group. "I ran into a wall. I'm not a very graceful person."

"Oh, yeah. I've ran into a thousand times, seriously I counted." Finnick said with a small smile.

"Um, I'm late so... I'm going to have to... go." Madge says, awkwardly backing away. She waves to the girls and awkwardly smiles at the boys.

"Yeah, we all gotta go, because we don't want to look at losers anymore, so... we're just going to go." Clove says with a sadistic smile and she pulls everyone after her. Annie rejects and stays with a smile on her face.

"Good luck, you guys will do great." She smiles again and makes her way down the hall. A groan erupts from down the hall and back comes running Clove.

"Forgot my jacket." She glares at Cato who has his eyebrows open agape like he was about to say something. "See ya' later, losers."

As she walks away, after flashing them an L at the top of her forehead, she puts a sway in her hips to show that she isn't afraid to show that she trusts that they will win. Because she knows it.

**XxX**

"So, I don't know if I want to go with light black or midnight black," Clove takes a sip of her black coffee and looks at Annie who is staring out into space with her chin sitting on her fist. Clove snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Annie."

"What?" She asks in a dreamy faze. Clove looks over to where she is staring and gasps.

"Annie, why are you staring at one of them?" She spits out the words with venom and snaps Annie out of her daze. "Why would you look at losers? Doesn't that hurt your eyes?"

"You don't know how I perform, they could be pretty could. As good as us, by the way." Annie defends them. She takes a drink of her Mocha Frappuccino, licking whipped crème off her upper lip. "Don't judge them by what they look like, even if they are pretty hot."

"They're not all that hot," Clove mumbles, hiding her face in her coffee cup.

"Why do you drink black coffee?"

"It's black, like my soul," she answers, quoting her favorite book. "And don't change the subject; you know that it wouldn't be right to fool around with the enemy."

"Who ever said that they were ever the enemy?"

"We did, we literally had a meeting about how they were the enemy. Johanna made a slide show of how they were the enemy. You helped her."

Across the room, Cato and Finnick were drinking coffee, waiting for the rest of the boys to show up. They had been making small talk when Cato realized that Finnick was staring across the café where two familiar girls were sitting. One, with black hair in a braid and a beanie in her hair with brown skinny jeans and an old band shirt, like she does a lot. The other with nice long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up; along with a pair of skinny jeans, plain pink shirt and black heeled boots that come up to her knees.

"Which one?"

"Annie..." he trails off staring at the brunette. She stares back until the black haired one snaps her out of it and they begin a heated conversation.

"What do you see in her?" Cato grumbles.

"She pretty," Finnick sighs and leans his chin on his hand. Cato laughs and punches him in the shoulder.

"Idiot," Finnick snaps out of his trance and smacks Cato on the face. He goes back to staring at the brunette and smiles in his trance. "You are so stupid."

**A/N: So sorry that it took so long to post, it's finals week at my school and I have been studying all week and last week. Thankfully I didn't do too badly with it. Thank you very much to everyone that commented, even though they were both from guests. This will absolutely have a new chapter sometime between now and Christmas. **

**~Lauren**


	3. Happy Holidays! Also, poll in profile

**Hey guys, just wanted to tell you guys that a new chapter won't be posted by Saturday because my mom wants to do something for my birthday and I'll be in school on my birthday, by choice, so there may not be a new chapter up until next week or even next week . Anyway, I also wanted to say Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or really any other greeting. **

**~Lauren **


End file.
